happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Splendid
Splendid is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A pale blue superhero flying squirrel with light blue patagiums (gliding wings), a light blue/white oval marking on his torso, and a red mask around his head. He is largely based on Superman; he can fly, shoot laser beams from his eyes, has super strength, super speed, supersonic hearing, can turn back time, and can breathe ice. He is often seen doing housework until he hears the screams of a character that needs to be rescued. His appearance is somewhat based on Rocky J. Squirrel from Rocky and Bullwinkle. Similar to Flippy, Splendid isn't featured in either the TV or internet series a lot due to his repetitive trend of killing the characters he rescues. Whenever he appears, he is the character the episode revolves around with the exception of Class Act, and it is unknown why that is. The irony of Splendid being a superhero is that he often unintentionally kills the characters he rescues (Giggles in particular). This is usually either because of his ignorance or his own powers. Most of the time, he is oblivious to the other characters' deaths. He often flies away without checking to see if the other characters are actually safe with the exception of the episodes, Helping Helps and Wrath of Con. However, in Gems the Breaks, he purposely killed three characters (Mole, Lifty, and Shifty). In most episodes he appears in he kills all characters present, though in some episodes (ex., See What Develops) other characters cause others' deaths. He believes that being a superhero is a pain in the neck. Splendid rarely dies. Splendid was aparently killed in the schoolhouse explosion in Class Act (You can see Splendid fly in when everyone is hurt outside). His only official death was in the TV episode Gems the Breaks, where he was overexposed to his one and only superhero weakness: Kryptonut, a name-parodied reference of Superman's Kryptonite weakness. It looks like a green glowing acorn, except it's made out of rock. Not only will the Kryptonut make him lose his powers, but it'll also make him vomit profusely and give him a stomach flu. While it would make sense that Kryptonut is Splendid's only weakness, Warren Graff has stated that "He's not as immune as he seems to be," meaning he may die more often in future episodes. He has his own action show called Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, part of the Happy Tree Friends Action Series: Ka-Pow! show. In his first Ka-Pow! episode, Mirror Mirror, he met his evil red counterpart named Splendont. He was about to get aquainted with him, but Splendont snubbed him, and they began to fight each other to determine who is the better superhero. After Splendont shoved the moon towards Splendid and ran him into the ground his doppelganger flew away, making this the first time Splendid has ever been defeated. He pressed his acorn-shaped watch to contact a team of other animal superheroes called the Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad for assistance. They were last seen trying to pry Splendid out of the pavement, but failed when the giant crowbar they were using broke. Due to his low number of deaths, he survives most of the episodes he appears in. He survives Helping Helps, It's a Snap, Better Off Bread, From Hero to Eternity, See What Develops, and Wrath of Con. He dies in Class Act and Gems the Breaks. References to Superman *All of Splendid's powers, like flying, superstrength, laser vision and ice breath are references to Superman. *Kryptonut, Splendid's weakness, is a obvious spoof and reference of Superman's weakness, Kryptonite. *Splendid has a secret identity that works as journalist/reporter for a newspaper, The Daily Acorn (a parody of The Daily Planet). This is a reference to Clark Kent, Superman's secret identity. In his mild-mannered alter-ego, he wears a pair of eyeglasses, a necktie, and a fedora, even though he still wears his red mask behind his glasses. *In the episode Better Off Bread Splendid reverses time by making the Earth rotate backwards a la the film Superman. *Splendid's evil counterpart, Splendont, could be a reference to Superman's doppelganger, Bizarro. *In Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, he is a part of a league of superheroes, which would be spoofing "Super Friends" or "The Justice League". Known Powers *Levitation and flight *Turning back time (Reference to superman) *Super strength *Super speed *Large lung capacity/Super breath *Heat vision *Ice breath *Shock wave-inducing voice *Super Hearing *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Telescopic Vision *Microscopic Vision *Unlimited Stamina Splendid's Episodes Famous Deaths *Class Act *Gems the Breaks Starring Roles #Helping Helps #It's a Snap #Better Off Bread #From Hero to Eternity #Gems the Breaks #See What Develops #Wrath of Con #Breaking Wind Featuring Roles #N/A Appearance Roles #Class Act #Suck it Up (As a comic book icon) #A Sight for Sore Eyes (As a figurine) #Remains to be Seen (As Toothy's costume) Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad Episodes #Mirror Mirror Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Superhero - Every episode he stars or features in; Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #Newspaper Journalist/Reporter - See What Develops #Comic Con Merchandise Seller/Star - Wrath of Con Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Class Act: Killed by explosion (Death not shown but was confirmed by the crew). #Gems the Breaks: Kryptonut poisoning. Attempting to hold in vomit, his cheeks swell up and he explodes. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: It is unknown whether Splendid is killed by Flippy's bomb as it's just a DVD cover. Seen in Arcade Game #Laser Training: Body parts and intestines shot off by his own laser shots. Injuries #Gems The Breaks ##Exposed to Kryptonut indirectly but the radiation made him vomit making him ill. ##Flies too fast and crashes to the moon. ##Nose and facial skin torn off when powdered Kryponut flies into his face. ##Vomits his organs out of his body. #See What Develops ##Sees Mime's corpse, and almost vomitted. ##Blinded by Mole's camera flash, causing him to crash into a nearby building. #Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad - Mirror Mirror ##While fighting Splendont, his teeth are punched out. ##After Splendont pushed the moon towards Earth, Splendid becomes stuck to the ground. Additional #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Stabbed in the eye by a knife and goes blind. (Debatable and not seen) Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 5 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks", "See What Develops", "Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind") *'Giggles' - 7 ("Helping Helps", "Better Off Bread", "From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks"(debatable), "See What Develops", "Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind") *'Toothy' - 6 ("Better Off Bread", "From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks", "See What Develops", "Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind" along with Handy) *'Lumpy' - 4 ("It's a Snap", "From Hero to Eternity", "Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind) *'Petunia' - 5 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks"(debatable), "See What Develops", "Wrath of Con", along with Giggles, "Breaking Wind") *'Handy' - 3 ("Gems the Breaks", "Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind") *'Nutty' - 2 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Wrath of Con") *'Sniffles' - 3 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks", "Wrath of Con") *'Pop' - 1 ("Wrath of Con") *'Cub' - 4 ("It's a Snap", "From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks", "Wrath of Con") *'Flaky' - 3 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind") *'Mole' - 4 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks", "Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind") *'Disco Bear' - 2 ("Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind") *'Russell' - 2 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Wrath of Con") *'Lifty' - 3 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks", "Wrath of Con") *'Shifty' - 3 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks", "Wrath of Con") *'Mime' - 1 ("Wrath of Con") *'Cro-Marmot' - 2 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Wrath of Con" (debatable)) *'Flippy' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – Numerous ("Mirror Mirror", "Wrath of Con") *'Others' - 21 (2 seagulls and 1 seal from "Better Off Bread", 6 big fish and 10 little fish from "Gems The Breaks" when he evaporated the water; A sperm whale from "Mirror Mirror, Truffles in "Breaking Wind"') Additional Seen in Comics #HTF Comics 4 & 5: As he performed the Heimlich Manuveur on Handy to get the apple out of his throat, he squishes Handy's internal organs out of his body. Trivia *Even though Splendid has great super powers, he has acrophobia (fear of heights), which is revealed in the "Collect Them All" section which is ironic for his species and super powers. *Every time he hears trouble or after he saves someone, Splendid usually hums his own superhero fanfare. *He seems to be the first and only character to be designed to look like he has pectoral muscles - his chest is slightly bigger than his lower torso. *Sniffles is likely to be a fan of Splendid as he is seen to have Splendid comic books in Suck it Up and Wrath of Con and a Splendid action figure as seen in A Sight for Sore Eyes. Toothy also seems to admire him as he dresses as him for Halloween in Remains to be Seen. *Splendid has appeared as an icon of products more than any other characters do. He is seen as a comic book character in Suck it Up and as a figurine in A Sight for Sore Eyes. He is also a star in Wrath of Con at the comic book convention. *Splendid and Lumpy are based on the two protagonists from Rocky & Bullwinkle. Both characters are voiced by David Winn (previously Rhode Montijo), and their main fur color is blue. *Splendid is the only character who hasn't appeared in any of the Halloween episodes (though Splendid didn't physically appear, he was seen as Toothy's costume in Remains to be Seen). *Splendid survives in most accidents (explosions, fires), but in Class Act, he dies *Splendid is the most hated character after Cro-Marmot and perhaps Lumpy. *From the episode, From Hero to Eternity, when Splendid drilled a hole to drain the water while killing other characters, including Cro-Marmot, it is possible that Splendid is the very first character to actually kill Cro-Marmot. *A common misconception is that Splendid has never been in the same episode as Flippy. However, in Class Act, you can see Splendid arriving at the school before the explosion, while Flippy is in the background stabbing a Generic Tree Friend multiple times. In the Internet/TV series, they have yet to meet each other face-to-face. *In the Overkill DVD box cover, Splendid is pictured flying in Flippy's direction fully aware that the latter possesses a bomb that is about to go off. This is, ironically, the only time Splendid is aware of Flippy's evil alter ego. *Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad debuted in November 18th, 2008. It was scheduled to air on November 4th, but it was moved to 18th because the HTF Breaks aired around that time. Also, his show was originally entitled "Splendid Adventures." *While Splendid is still seen with his mask on, when his hands are mitten-like, they have lines that indicate that they're his fingers in Ka-Pow!. He still has buckteeth, and his wingspans are only visible when he flies. *He is one of the characters not to die in their debut episodes, the others are Lumpy, Handy, Petunia (Debatable), Flaky, Mole, Flippy, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear, and Lammy. *It is possible that he, like Superman (the hero he is based off of), is an extraterrestrial since he is able to breathe in space, as seen in Better Off Bread, Gems the Breaks, and the KaPow! episode Mirror Mirror. *Splendid has the second lowest number of deaths. Next, is Cro-Marmot, followed by Flippy, and Pop. *Before the debut of Lammy and Mr. Pickels in early 2010, Splendid has the lowest number of appearances in the series. Though, he stars in almost every episode he is in, possibly to make the most of his appearances. *In Wrath of Con, Splendid has killed every character except himself, Cro-Marmot (debatable), Petunia (respectively Giggles killed her first, but Splendid was indirectly responsible for it) and Flippy since he never appeared in the first HTF HD episode. *Giggles is Splendid's most frequent victim. *Whereas Flippy kills others without a second thought, Splendid kills many tree friends by mistake. Likewise, the two haven't yet killed each other. Similarly, he has never tried to stop Flippy, despite him killing others in almost every episode he appears in. *He loves to cross-stitch and cook, as seen in Better off Bread. *In his debut episode, he had a high, childlike (not squeaky) voice, but in later episodes it has become much lower, like Lumpy's. *In the Internet shorts, the bottom of Splendid's tummy marking is straight. But in the TV series, the bottom is curved like the other characters, and it became much larger than the others. This is to add cuteness to his appearance. *Splendid is one of the blue characters, the other three being Lumpy, Petunia and Sniffles. *He is one of the three squirrel characters, the others being Nutty and Splendont. *He is the only character who has more injuries than deaths. (Along with debatably Cro-Marmot). *He is the second male characther to scream like a girl, the others being Lumpy and Disco Bear. Lumpy and Splendid are both voiced by the same person. *Despite him having the lowest number of deaths, his survival rate is pretty low compared to the others due to his low number of apperances. *Usually Splendid doesn't speak, but in Wrath of Con, for the first time since he was introduced almost nine years prior, he clearly spoke. *Splendid, like Flippy and Cro-Marmot, is not usually hurt by most common things and rarely dies. *He is the only character that has not yet got a TV series featuring pop-up. *His favorite colors are blue and red. *He has the second highest kill count, the first belonging to Lumpy. Splendid's kill count is also half of Lumpy's. *Splendid is one of the eight characters with more kills than deaths. The others include Lumpy, Flippy, Mole, Pop, Lammy, Nutty and debatably Cro-Marmot. *Splendid and (debatably) Nutty are the only characters who have killed Cro-Marmot. *He always kills Nutty and Russell in the same episodes. *Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Flippy are the only main characters that have yet to be killed by Splendid. *His survival rate is 80%. *In the TV series his survival rate is 63%. *Despite Splendid having the least appearances, he debuted in the third episode in the first internet season, with only Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia and Handy debuting earlier. *Splendid killed most characters in the shortest time, getting over 70 kill count in 11 episodes (while Lumpy got over 139 in 87 episodes), giving an average of about 6 kills per episode. Splendid has killed more characters in a single episode than Lumpy ever has, though he hasen't beaten Nutty for one episode, who killed 23 (not counting Nutty himself). *He survived his debut episodes in both Internet and TV Series. Flaky, Flippy and Disco Bear also survived as well. *In the TV series, Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Pop, Cub and Mole appear in all his starring roles. *In Season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Super squirrel swooping in for the save! *The characters that he killed on purpose (Lifty, Shifty and Mole) are the ones who co-starred with Splendid in the TV series Gems the Breaks and See What Develops. *He is the first character to have farted onscreen, as shown in Breaking Wind, that made Petunia to try to burn the fart but she burns the whole earth leaving one survivor (Debatable). *Many people have wondered if Splendid and Flippy will ever be an episode were they have a battle even though they haven't really met face to face. Some people belive that if it happened, however, it would depend if Flippy has kryptonut, otherwise, Flippy would have no chance.The reason being that Flippy was unable to kill even a deaf Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, who wasn't even aware of Flippy trying to kill him. And he lost a fight to Lumpy again who had only one arm and only a leafblower in Remains to be Seen and got himself killed (again). Splendid, on the other hand, was pretty much invulnerable to everything, from lava, from the moon being crushed on top of him, to a toxic planetary wide explosion, while Flippy was killed from something as mundane as a truck running him over. *Splendid is one of the the 6 characters to survive all the irregular episodes he appeared in. The other 5 are Pop, Flippy, Mime, Disco Bear and Cro-Marmot, although Mime is the only one to appear in every type of irregular episode (HTF Break, Kringles, Love Bites and Irregular Episodes). *He along with Lammy and Mr. Pickles are the only main characters to not appear in a two-part episode. *Currently, Nutty is the only character to have killed Splendid (in Class Act). *He only appears twice in Internet Season 3. Gallery File:6ss.jpg|Splendid character info. splendidciezje.png|Splendid's internet season 1 intro. File:Splendid_Intro2.png|Splendid's internet season 2 intro. File:Splendid_Intro.png|Splendid's internet season 3 intro. File:Splendid-intro-o.gif|Splendid's TV season intro. File:Splendid´s_house.jpg|Splendid´s Acorn House File:Splendid_(Gems).png|Splendid from Gems the Breaks. GreatIdeaForSplendid.jpg|Splendid has just got an idea. Splendid2.gif|Splendid's minding his own business. File:Splendid_.jpg|Splendid in From Hero to Eternity looking unsure SplendidMirrorMirror.png|Splendid as in Mirror Mirror 9086.jpg|Splendid with an Acorn 001.PNG|Splendid facing up at the ceiling and yelling over the loss of his bread. Splendid Angry.jpg|link=Splendid what's a angry thats speeding File:vlcsnap-00001.png|Splendid's death in Gems the Breaks. SplendidDeath2.jpg|Splendid at the end of Wrath of Con. Imagessplendid.jpg|OH NOES! HTF 74 Breaking 01-680x382.jpg|Splendid crying over a book that looks quite familiar breaking wind.png|Splendid breaking wind Splendid (Ka-Pow).JPG|Splendid in the Ka-Pow! Series splendid glasses.jpg|Splendid wearing glasses Splendid picture.png Splend.png|Splendid in a picture by The Mole 02 - Splendidэs SSSSSuper Squad - Mirr-19-42-54-.jpg|Splendid to the rescue! SPL_roughturns.jpg|Concept art of Splendid for Ka-Pow!. See-What-Develops-300x300.jpg|Splendid pull about someone Happy-tree-friends-htf-see-what-develops----axuuwenuiknox.jpg|Splendid is curious, who's in the car? The Mole? 6.jpg|Splendid saw Handy's corpse Happyin.jpg|Splendid with From Hero To Eternity Category:Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Main Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Adult Characters Category:Heroes